Pick-up trucks typically have an open truck bed of various dimensions located aft of the cab of the truck and the open truck bed allows for hauling of different types of cargo and allows easy access to the truck bed. Various covers are available for truck beds such as fabric material and hard tops. Some hard tops are one-piece and pivot at the end of the cargo bed adjacent the driver cab while others are hinged along the sides of the truck bed.